A Dream You Chase Is A Wish Worth Coming True
by CloseToFlying
Summary: I know it's a long title. This is sort of a one-shot/songfic, because the two songs in it are the first two songs that played when I hit shuffle on my iPod, and it worked. Review, tell me what you think. Love? Hate? Switzerland? Slight angst in 1st part.


**A/N: So, I really should be working on Chapter 4 of Written In The Stars, but this was begging to be written... because I have a love for all things Draco/Ginny. And I guess it's kind of a one-shot/songfic, even though there are song lyrics, it's meant to be a one-shot. The first part is Ginny's POV and the second is Draco's... just to be clear. I'm aware that Draco's birthday is actually the 5****th**** of June, but I'm making it the 17****th**** of November, for the purposes of the song.**

_**PART ONE**_

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

Ginny Weasley pretended to be listening to whatever it was her brother was rambling on about in front of her, but Draco Malfoy was sitting beside her in the carriage telling her all about his summer, and frankly, she found the blonde far more interesting. She smirked at his joke as he began a dull impression of Professor Binn's visit to the Malfoy Manor.

She's never noticed, but his eyes were all different shades of grey, she found it interesting, and couldn't believe she hadn't saw this sooner.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favourite songs<em>

Ginny found Draco seated by the lake, throwing rocks into it, upsetting a cluster of Grindylows. She tried not to smirk, but then caught sight of his face. She sat beside him, aware that Parvati and Lavender noticed and took off, whispering, probably about how quickly they could spread this revelation around the school.

"I hate how my father treats my mother." He said after a long moment of silence. "And I hate how she loves him all the while."

Ginny let him lean into her.

"I'll never get married."

"Why?"

"I'll never fall in love." He muttered.

She looked at him, half-laughing. "You know that's not true." She said. "There's always that one person that makes your heart stop."

He did his adorable thing where he ran his left –always his left- hand through his hair making it stick up in ways that he never let it in the morning.

"Take your mind off of it." Ginny urged. "I'm sure your mother knows what she's doing."

"You're only saying that because she loves you." He teased.

She smirked. "Probably." She admitted.

His smile dropped. "Aw, don't make me sing to you." She started humming his favourite song _Let's Spend The Night Together_ by the Rolling Stones.

"I never asked, how do you know Muggle songs?"

"My mother."

_I could tell you his favourite colors green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

Ginny was never quite sure how they became friends, or how he got Ron to approve, he was a _Slytherin_ after all. And green and red clash with each other. Green also clashed with her hair, but as it was his birthday, she's worn the Slytherin Quidditch hoodie she's stolen from him some time ago.

"Happy Birthday!" She sang on the 17th of November, as they sat in their usual spot by the lake.

"I told you not to treat it like my birthday." He said, pouting slightly.

She knocked shoulders with him. "But you knew I would." She said lightly.

"You shouldn't have." He said as she brought out his gift; the very first Snitch he'd ever caught.

She'd procured it from Dumbledore, knowing that it was really the only thing he'd wanted over the past year.

"I should have. You've been alone a lot."

"Should not."

"Should."

It carried on for awhile before they both gave up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank-you Red."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>She'd just met his older sister Bella. She was gorgeous and would have made Ginny feel inferior, had she not complimented her the first two minutes they'd met, and congratulated Draco on finding "the one" (to which they both blushed scarlet).<p>

They both had Lucius' eyes. It was slightly off-putting, but even he had grudgingly accepted her, after she'd proved both polite and interested in knowing all about the design of his pride- the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>"You really love him don't you Gin?" Luna asked as they strolled through Hogsmeade.<p>

Ginny stopped herself from jumping. _Yes._

"No, I don't." She said unconvincingly.

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

It was storming, lightning, thunder, torrents of rain- the works, so they'd taken refuge in the Room of Requirement. Ginny was sprawled in the middle of the stone floor, her eyes glued to Quidditch Through The Ages, aware that he was looking around intently. His eyes stopped on her and she knew he was smiling, so she looked over at him.

"I'm glad we're... friends." He said hesitating slightly.

"Yeah... friends." She said quietly, shooting him a half-smile and returning to her book.

_How does he not realize how well I know him; how much I love him?_

She knew everyone of his quirks, like the way he flinched so subtly only she could pick up on it, every time there was thunder.

_He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"You can stop you know." She whispered as she traced her finger around his left arm, where the Dark Mark would go if he allowed it.

His voice was thick as he answered. "Then my father will disown me."

She knew he wouldn't cry in front of her, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

><p>"What're you staring at Gin?" Ron asked as she looked at the Slytherin table, where Draco was laughing with his best friend Blaise Zabini.<p>

The two boys were like opposites in looks, but they got along so well together, Blaise was one of her best friends too, she loved his twisted humour.

"Gin?"

She was brought back to the Gryffindor table (mentally anyways) and look airily at her brother. "Nothing Ron, nothing."

He shrugged and returned to rehashing the last Quidditch match against Ravenclaw with his guy friends. Hermione was too immersed in her book to pay attention.

_He stands there then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breathe for you_

Ginny stopped dead as she saw him arguing with his father. She hated it. He stood still as his father spoke, then turned and walked away. Ginny exhaled as he did so. She hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath. She caught up to him.

He wore a quietly proud expression.

"Well?" she asked.

"I said no."

She was so happy for him, she threw her arms around him, half-jumping on his back before remembering this was Draco, and he didn't like PDA, no matter how small.

"Sorry." She muttered, blushing slightly.

He grinned. "You can do anything you want Red."

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him. _Not anything._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything but my heart<br>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
>So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle<em>

Ginny heard music, but knew it couldn't be a stereo. She drew her head back in surprise, and then continued down to the lake, where Draco was playing a guitar. Her eyebrows drew up, and he smirked.

"I know you're there Red."

_So you can see through trees, but you don't realize how much I love you huh?_

Ginny emerged, clapping. "That was pretty awesome. Teach me?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up early. It was the day before Christmas break, before she left for the Burrow, and left him behind for three weeks. He brushed her hair up in a ponytail, and put on the little makeup she wore.<p>

"Please let today be the day."

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colors green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

She was wearing green, which everybody assumed was Christmas spirit, but Hermione, Luna and him knew it was for Draco.

They were in the middle of one of their little arguments. When it finally ended, he smiled, his eyes looking so different, but so the same from Lucius'. She didn't comment on that though.

"My sister and I are spending Christmas together."

"The pretty sister?"

"That's the one."

"Congrats Draco. Have fun." She hugged him, and sent him one last look.

He had noticed her green coat was one of those ones that made her legs look super tiny. He commented and she laughed.

"Merry Christmas." She said, and joined her waiting brothers, not looking back, her heart slowly shrinking.

_Today wasn't the day I guess._

* * *

><p><strong>MID ONE-SHOT NOTES- PLEASE READ<strong>

**A/N: You probably noticed that I didn't use the second chorus, only because it didn't differ from the first. The third set of those lyrics did slightly, and I felt I needed them to wrap that part up. I'm aware it was corny cliché... but you really need to write those sometimes.**

**As for the next part, I'm aware Draco's a little OOC, because well, he's Malfoy that we all love to hate and hate to love (but secretly love anyways) and because I am a girl, and I like to think that he has a sweet side, and even though this song is really sweet and totally OOC, he loves Ginny, so obviously that makes you act different. **

**I'm also aware that Narcissa and Lucius are probably WAY OOC.**

**And finally the next part is a lot shorter, because it takes place after Christmas, like February 14****th**** ish you know, and because it's the end to my one-shot.**

**Now that I'm done boring you... ENJOY!**

_**PART TWO**_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>

Draco Malfoy was so confused, as he paced his bedroom, debating whether or not to tell his parents about _her_. He finally made up his mind, and took the Floo Powder Dumbledore had given him, going to his house. His parents were waiting, a house-elf had probably alerted them that someone was coming.

"Mother, Father." He drawled.

"Draco, what brings you here?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Excuse me?" Lucius said, sharply, confusion seeping in.

"I think I love her."

Narcissa placed a hand on her husband's just as a calming gesture and spoke.

"Are you sure?" she asked, searching his face.

"Yes."

"Then we'll allow you to see her. You have our blessing."

Lucius made to object. Narcissa cut him off abruptly.

"Lucius, she's a pureblood, just because she doesn't see eye to eye with us on all matters doesn't mean that she isn't a lovely match for him. Even if she was Muggleborn you couldn't stop him. You can see he's determined and you can _see_ that he's not you. And you already said that you liked her, that she was a polite girl worth marrying." She spoke quietly, and Draco took it as his chance to say goodbye and leave.

_She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it loud<br>She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it proud<em>

"What do you MEAN you love my SISTER?" Ron demanded, trying to lunge for him, but being held back by Harry and Hermione.

"Ronald, if you do not calm down I will sedate you myself." The curly-haired brunette snapped. "With my wand." She added as an after-thought.

Ron reluctantly calmed down. Draco raised an eyebrow and continued.

"I'm going to ask her to go out with me." He said quietly.

Ron stayed silent, sizing him up for a few moments. "Go for it mate." He finally said.

_I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<em>

To give all my heart  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life<p>

They met at the lake as usual, and Draco laughed as she told him about the floating brownies that Ron chased around for a good twenty minutes before realizing they were fake, and that Fred and George were behind it.

She wasn't quite meeting his eyes, and he wondered why, but pressed forward with his plan anyways.

"Red?"

"Mhm?" she finally looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"Go out with me?" he asked nervously.

She was shocked, before a smile slowly worked its way onto her face. "I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: So I'm done with that, it's finally out of my head. I'll be continuing with chapter 4 of Written In The Stars until something else pops into my head and jumps around until I write about it. I'm sure you all think I'm a little crazy. Anyways, night all as it is 8:48 where I live, and I'm done writing for the night. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
